


Citizen Erased

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, France (Country), Mystery, draft lumut dibuang sayang, terinspirasi dari lagu muse- citizen erased lmao
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Paris, dari teropong mata dunia, menyorot sosok pria duduk sendirian di bangku kayu pinggiran jalan, memegang kartu identitas yang terbakar di bagian fotonya."Siapapun yang dapat menangkap pria itu dan membawanya ke pihak berwajib, maka akan diberi hadiah dari Pemerintah Perancis." /  Hatano Ryousuke x Readers x Marie Torres /  A/N: Terinspirasi dari nada lagu dan beberapa potong lirik lagu Muse - Citizen Erased. /  UNBETA.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoi_Kitahara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Kitahara/gifts).



> ini sebenernya mau kudaftarkan ke #VessaDarkRomanceChallenge di Wattpad tapi gak jadi karena kepentok batas maksimal words. Ini udah kurombak jadi lebih pendek, pas mau dilanjutin juga malah berpotensi jebolin batas maksimal words.
> 
> Jadi aku bikin yang baru untuk challengenya. FF itu juga bakal kucrossposted dari Wattpad ke AO3.
> 
> Mungkin Readers Insert memang gak bisa selalu diterima, tapi jika kalian sudah berbaik hati singgah ke sini dan menikmati suguhan tak seberapa ini, aku juga merasa senang ^^ Selamat membaca
> 
> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Citizen Erased [fanfic] (c) Natsume Rokunami  
> Citizen Erased [song] (c) MUSE

  Di bawah lampu jalan, berkedip-kedip nyaris putus, lelaki itu duduk di bangku kayu tua di pinggiran jalan malam yang sepi.

  Tangannya memegang sebuah kartu identitas, ada bekas bakar berbentuk bulat di bagian pas foto, dan nama serta sedikit identitas meluntur akibat sentuhan air. Kertas identitas itu pun sudah berkerut-kerut, terlipat kasar di pojokan kertas, bekas diremas oleh tangan.

  Ia berniat memusnahkan kartu ini.

  Ketika ia akan membakar kartu tersebut memakai pemantik api, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyorot dirinya. Sontak lelaki itu menutup wajah memakai halauan tangan, pemantik api jatuh begitu saja ke aspal dan padam oleh genangan air bekas hujan.

  Kemana pun ia akan berlari, ia tahu nantinya pasti akan tersudut. Marseille tidak seluas daratan Asia, ujung destinasi hanyalah pelabuhan dan lautan, tempat yang suatu saat bisa menjadi alternatif untuk berpulang diri kepada Tuhan yang menciptakannya.

  Berpuluh-puluh batalion pasukan keamanan mengincarnya yang melarikan diri hanya seorang diri, ia seperti tikus di dalam lingkaran kucing pemangsa yang setiap saat bisa menghabisi nyawanya, ia hanya menunggu waktu. Semua hanyalah masalah waktu.

  Termasuk kenapa waktu bisa mengubah Marseille yang menenangkan menjadi daratan neraka tempat dewa kematian mengeksekusi lehernya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Joker Game (c) Yanagi Koji_

_a hatano-centric fanfiction_

**CITIZEN ERASED**

_written by natsume rokunami._

**.**

**Hatano x Readers | Dark!Romance / Tragedy | M | Warning: typo, bahasa muter, salah EYD/EBI, OOC, dst. |**

_Itulah mengapa aku ragu mempublish ini---_

_Footnote ada di paling akhir._

_Happy Reading._

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**(** _**Paris, 20th Century.)** _

  Semua informasi itu tak pernah tercatat di dalam buku, atau almanak manapun.

  Hilang. Tak ada kejelasan yang pasti. Semua informasi tenggelam bersama kelahiran dan juga kematiannya. Ryousuke Hatano merenggangkan kedua tangan ke atas, melemaskan otot leher yang menegang, meneguk satu-dua tegukan kopi untuk menyegarkan pandangan, malam semakin larut dan jam dingdong di ruang tamu lantai satu telah berdentang. Sebatang lilin pada tatakan piring kecil, berdarah hingga keluar dari tatakan, mengeras ke meja kayu. Hatano mengikisnya memakai ujung pena.

  Pria itu mendesah berat, ia menopang kening yang penat, menggenggam poni dengan sedikit menjambaknya sekali. Pelampiasan frustasi, Hatano tidak pernah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan sama sekali. Malam ini juga sama-sama tak membuahkan hasil seperti kemarin.

  " _Erased_ ... _Erased_."

  Manik mata cokelat madu Hatano yang sayu, kini semakin sayu, kemudian menutup rapat hingga pangkal hidung berkerut. Buku rekor menampung pencapaian lagi, kali ini ada sebuah sejarah yang tak pernah ketahuan asal-usulnya. Sejarah sebuah lukisan yang dipamerkan di sebuah museum di Perancis. Marie Torres, salah satu asisten yang mengikuti perkembangan situs mengenai 'Misteri Dunia' untuk nantinya mendapat uang dari afiliasi, juga berpendapat bahwa sejarah lukisan ini begitu hitam tak terbaca seperti tulisan sambung Hatano. Hatano cukup tersinggung akibat ucapan Marie.

  Tapi dari sepandangan Hatano yang terlalu lama berkurung diri di rumah dan tenggelam di balik bundelan buku-buku tebal yang bertumpuk bagai menara kembar, Marie punya minat dan perhatian besar kepada misteri di seluruh dunia meski situsnya juga bertujuan untuk meraup keuntungan.

  Di buku manapun, dari cerita mulut para ahli sejarah manapun, atau ensiklopedia apapun, yang tercatat mengenai lukisan _Erased_ adalah: "Sebuah lukisan potret diri seorang wanita berpakaian gaun klasik berwarna hijau lumut, dengan hiasan renda hitam dan bordiran berbentuk sulur hitam. Wanita itu menutup sebagian wajahnya memakai kipas dengan bahan dan jahitan sama persis dengan gaunnya, hingga hanya menampakan matanya saja. Wanita itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena dikabarkan wanita itu menyimpan luka parah dari dagu hingga pangkal hidung."

  Benarkah seperti itu? Kalau begitu Hatano akan memperdengarkan sebuah rekaman wanita tua yang tinggal ketika zaman lukisan itu dilahirkan, wanita tua itu berusia sekitar 100 tahun dan sudah menguarkan bau tanah dari balik daster usangnya.

  _"Dia wanita yang sangat cantik dan disegani, awalnya. Dia adalah primadona sebelum Paris berubah menjadi kota semaju ini. Tapi dia juga adalah seorang pelacur yang selalu dibayar mahal, melebihi nyawa-nyawa penduduk desa kurasa. Saat itu nyawa manusia masih dilelang murah. Dia pelacur yang dieksekusi atas perintah seorang Madame yang sangat berpengaruh pada zaman itu, karena telah bersetubuh dengan suaminya. Lukisan itu potret diri, tapi dibuat setelah hari kematiannya oleh seorang pelukis yang mengagumi biografinya._

_"Ada makna yang tersirat di sana, kurasa di balik kipasnya ada sebuah rahasia kematiannya. Kaubisa lihat sendiri, kan, nak, kalau kipas itu memang sangat menghalangi sebagian besar wajah cantiknya, yang saat itu seperti wajah yang selalu menyimpan rahasia. Dia adalah seorang wanita sejati karena bertabur perhiasan bernama rahasia, yang juga menjadi daya tarik agar pria-pria menyewanya di kamar privat."_

  Sejujurnya Hatano tidak mengerti apakah letak kewanitaan seorang wanita adalah rahasia yang dimilikinya. Bagi Hatano, seorang pria tulen, tidak begitu tertarik dengan wanita yang senang main rahasia-rahasiaan, apalagi demi rahasia seburuk menyetubuhi lelaki lain, mungkin Hatano bisa alergi menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lagi.

  Kaki meja nyaris ditendang Hatano jika ia tidak ingat ada botol tinta di meja. Begitu banyak orang yang memalsukan akar sejarah seiring perkembangan zaman, atau yang dipercayai untuk menjaga keaslian sejarah itu malah salah dengar dan menafsirkan berdasarkan perasaan atau karangan sendiri.

  Ia tidak bisa berhenti sampai kebenaran di balik lukisan itu terkuak.

  Karena dari sekian banyaknya lukisan bersejarah di Paris, hanya satu lukisan saja yang membuatnya begitu tertarik untuk meneliti demi kepentingan situs penggila misteri dan juga bahan tulisan untuk buku baru.

  _Erased_ adalah bahan yang cocok untuk penelitiannya, sekaligus memuaskan dahaga Hatano akan informasi paling benar.

  Ia akan menguak rahasia lukisan ini, sampai kapanpun.

 

 

**oOo**

 

  "Tiga tumpuk panekuk untuk Tuan Tukang Begadang, silakan."

  Tidak memedulikan ucapan mengejek dari Asisten Marie, Hatano menuang sirup apel ke atas panekuk kemudian menusukkan garpu ke panekuk yang masih mengepul, menyuap satu per satu.

  Wanita Perancis berambut pirang kecokelatan yang digelung itu kemudian memanaskan susu, sebelum itu ia memijit tombol remote televisi, menayangkan tayangan berita pagi.

  "Tak ada pilihan lain, kan? Misteri lukisan _Erased_ bahkan lebih menyusahkan dibanding memecahkan kode berapa ukuran celana dalam nenekku," Hatano menyuapkan potongan besar panekuk ke dalam mulutnya.

  "Jadi sebelum kau bertemu _Erased_ , kau sibuk menghabiskan waktu dengan mencari ukuran celana nenekmu?" Marie menuangkan susu putih hangat ke dalam gelas bening.

  "Nenekku pernah berkata kepadaku waktu kecil, kalau aku berhasil memecahkan berapa ukuran celana dalamnya, wasiat berisi harta peninggalannya akan diserahkan kepadaku."

  "Tapi dia sudah wafat."

  "Kami punya pengacara keluarga."

  "Oke, baiklah, tapi mencari ukuran celana dalam demi harta peninggalan itu terdengar bodoh sekali," Marie memutar mata, meletakkan segelas susu ke dekat piring Hatano.

  "Kalau bukan karena hartanya, aku takkan bersusah payah membongkar isi lemari baju nenekku demi mengukur celana dalamnya,"--susu putih diteguk rakus--"aku butuh harta itu untuk menaikkan keadaan finansialku."

  "Setidaknya kau masih bisa sarapan dengan panekuk."

  "Aku bosan makan malam dengan ikan haring asap dan setangkap roti."

  " _Mon cher_ , kau harus bersyukur."

  "Setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan menyantap _escargot_ terenak di Paris," Hatano mengusap pangkal hidung menggunakan telunjuk, melirik televisi yang menyiarkan siaran berita sebuah museum terkenal di Perancis.

  Museum _Louvre_.

  Berita di sana menyampaikan tentang keindahan lukisan _Erased_. Dari goresannya, cara melukisnya, serta tekstur kanvas yang digunakan, lukisan _Erased_ sama memancing ketertarikan seperti lukisan Mona Lisa.

  Pelukis lukisan _Erased_ disebut-sebut jenius, bahkan dikatakan seperti Da Vinci kedua.

  Selera makan Hatano turun seketika dengan naiknya ketertarikan memelototi televisi, tak mendengar rutukan Marie untuk menghabiskan sarapan terlebih dahulu. Sendok sayur terlempar ke arah Hatano--Hatano menunduk kepala dengan mudah.

  Lukisan _Erased_ tergantung dengan indahnya di sudut spesial Museum _Louvre_ , diberi palang pengaman yang mengelilinginya, serta papan nama tanpa deskripsi sejarah. Memang, sejarah lukisan ini seperti sudah dihancurkan dokumen-dokumennya sejak berabad-abad lalu.

  Lukisan tersebut disorot lebih dekat.

  Tatapan Hatano tertancap pada mata wanita dalam lukisan tersebut, ia mendekatkan wajah ke layar televisi, hingga refleksi dirinya terpantul samar di permukaan kaca. Ia terpukau untuk beberapa saat, melihat seakan dirinya menyatu dengan wanita di dalam lukisan.

  Ia rasa lukisan di layar kaca televisi lebih mengagumkan dibanding di dalam buku, pasti jauh lebih mengagumkan kalau dilihat secara langsung.

  Hatano ingin ke Museum Louvre.

  "Tidak, tidak." Sebuah lap berbau kentang mentah terlempar ke muka Hatano. Hatano terkejut, segera menyingkirkan lap tersebut dari mukanya, dan televisi di depan muka telah menghitam layarnya.

  Hatano melempar pandangan protes kepada perempuan di sampingnya, "Marie!"

  "Berhenti menonton televisi dan kembali ke realita," Marie berkacak pinggang, masih memegang remote, "kau harus menemaniku ke pasar sekarang."

  " _Rue Mouffetard_? Aaah, malaaas!" Hatano bersilang tangan di belakang kepala, bersandar malas ke sandaran bangku kayu.

  Saringan dilemparkan ke arah Hatano, Hatano menghindar dengan membungkukkan badan, saringan tersebut menabrak televisi yang berada tepat di sebelah meja makan.

  "Berhenti melempar sesuatu atau pot bunga kesayanganmu di pagar balkon kujatuhkan!" Hatano menunjuk Marie terang-terangan.

  "Yeah, cobalah! Kalau kaumau berurusan dengan kemarahan Miyoshi di lantai bawah!" Marie membanting pintu kulkas hingga kaki kulkas bergoyang.

  "Oi, kulkas mahal!"

  "Pemberian Fukumoto," Marie mengembalikan botol susu ke dalam kulkas.

  "Bagiku tetap saja mahal! Kau tidak berpikir kalau Fukumoto membelinya juga memakai uang!"

  "Tutup mulutmu dan cepat pergi ke kamar mandi!" Handuk Hatano dilempar ke arah Hatano, kali ini Hatano menangkapnya.

  "Cih, perempuan setan!"

  "Apa kaubilang?!"

  "Tidak, hanya suara angin." Hatano berlari menuju kamar mandi sebelum disembur omelan dari Marie.

 

 

**oOo**

 

  Pagi hari yang cerah ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungi pasar terkenal di Perancis, _Rue Mouffetard_. Marie memang selalu tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungi pasar. Marie mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih pudar dan rok kain sebawah lutut berwarna cokelat kayu, serta topi bundar dari anyaman dan keranjang belanjaan hasil anyaman sendiri. Marie tampak menikmati suasana pasar kala itu, kecuali Hatano.

  Hatano melirik malas-malasan ke tiap dagangan yang berjejer di sisi kiri dan kanannya, ia tak tertarik pergi ke pasar meskipun ini adalah pasar terkenal di Perancis.

  "Hei, Hatano! Lihat, apel ini tampak segaaaar sekali," di depan sana ada Marie yang sedang sibuk bersenang-senang dengan kegiatannya. Hatano pura-pura tak dengar.

  "Pasti bagus kalau kita panggang jadi pai, benar, kan? Hei, Hatano! Hatano!" Marie mengeraskan suaranya, melihat Hatano malah tertarik melihat demonstrasi pelukis jalanan. Marie mendengus, memilih berbelanja sendiri dan meninggalkan Hatano. Hatano tampak tak peduli.

  Di barisan yang melingkari sang pelukis jalanan, Hatano menjadi salah satu penonton di barisan terdepan, setelah Hatano menyelip dari sela barisan belakang ke depan. Beruntung bagi Hatano karena ia berada di sisi belakang pelukis, sehingga ia dapat melihat sendiri bagaimana si pelukis bekerja di balik kanvasnya.

  Lukisan tersebut hampir jadi, tinggal diberi sedikit sentuhan maka lukisan tersebut sudah sempurna jadi. Dari objek di lukisan, pelukis jalanan yang berumur sekitar 40 tahun itu tengah melukis replika _Erased_. Nyaris mirip dengan yang asli, hanya berbeda dari cara sapuan kuas. Mungkin pelukis itu membuat replika dengan gaya lukisnya sendiri.

  Orang-orang bertubuh tinggi dan berparas kaukasoid di sekeliling Hatano, berbisik-bisik memuji kelihaian si pelukis. Memang tidak bisa dibantah oleh Hatano sendiri, kalau lukisan tersebut memang replika yang indah.

  Si pelukis tersenyum puas ketika menaruh kuasnya di sebuah ember kecil berisi air, ia menaruh tangan di dada seraya membungkuk-bungkukkan badan ke para penonton, bersikap formal. Para penonton memuji-muji lukisan tersebut, ada yang mengkritik namun tidak jarang juga memberi saran. Kesan untuk replika _Erased_ satu ini: mengagumkan.

  Entah didorong oleh kekuatan apa, Hatano mengucapkan salam kepada si pelukis agar perhatian si pelukis teralihkan kepadanya. Tak lupa dengan tata krama Perancis: senyum seraya menyapa.

  " _Bonjour_ , _Monsieur_!"

  Benar saja, perhatian si pelukis teralihkan padanya, sapaan dibalas sama ramahnya, " _Bonjour_!"

  Beruntung Hatano tinggal di Marseille untuk dua tahun sebelum pindah ke Paris, ia hapal logat Paris serta cara bersikap, "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi apakah Tuan bersedia memberikan harga untuk lukisan Tuan yang indah ini?"

  Pelukis tersebut tampak terkejut sejenak sebelum tersenyum sumringah dan mengangguk, "Tuan mau membeli lukisan saya? Saya sangat tersanjung oleh Tuan, tapi untuk Tuan, saya berikan harga 14.52 _franc_."

  Hatano merogoh saku, mengambil dompet, mengeluarkan sejumlah uang pas untuk dibayarkan kepada si pelukis. Pelukis itu memberikan lukisannya kepada Hatano, Hatano meminta si pelukis untuk menandatangani lukisan tersebut di pojok kanvas agar ia tahu siapa pelukisnya jika ia lupa, tentu disambut dengan senang hati oleh si pelukis.

  Uang dan lukisan berpindah pemilik, lukisan tersebut dibungkus oleh sebuah kantong kertas cokelat. Hatano mengucapkan salam sebelum ia melenggang pergi, ia berniat pulang ke apartemennya, tak peduli dengan Marie yang entah berada di mana.

 

**oOo**

 

  Meja ruang tamu Hatano kini diisi oleh sebuah kantong kertas besar berisi lukisan. Hatano sudah kembali ke apartemennya yang bernuansa _country_ , ia bersyukur belum melihat Marie kembali.

  Hatano duduk di sofa, memandangi benda di meja. Ia bertanya-tanya, buat apa ia membeli replika dan menghabiskan 14.52 _franc_? Ini bukan yang asli, tentu saja Hatano takkan mampu membeli yang asli. Kalaupun mampu, mungkin pihak museum tetap menahan lukisan _Erased_ di galeri sebagai warisan dunia yang belum pernah terpecahkan misterinya.

  Tapi replika satu ini begitu mirip dengan yang asli, hanya beda cara menyapu kuasnya, tapi perbedaan itu pun terlihat tipis. Atau Hatano saja yang melihat semua lukisan tampak sama saja, baik asli atau replika? Tidak tahu, Hatano tidak mengerti dirinya sedang apa.

  Kantong kertas dibuka, lukisan tersebut ditarik dari persembunyiannya, seiring penampakan wajah wanita cantik dengan separuh wajah ditutupi kipas yang terbuka.

  Replika _Erased_.

  Cat lukisan itu tampak sudah mengering, Hatano menyentuh permukaan kanvas, mengusap pelan daerah mata si wanita.

  Astaga, bahkan replika saja sudah membuat ia begitu terpaku kepada pandangannya? Entah apa karena si pelukis jalanan tadi memang lihai atau objek di dalam lukisan memang selalu tampak mengagumkan di tiap replika yang dibuat.

  Tapi ia rasa, mungkin karena modelnya terlalu cantik.

  Tunggu, Hatano sendiri tidak tahu apakah wanita di dalam lukisan ini memang cantik atau tidak. Ia tipe tidak langsung melihat perempuan--yang nyatanya memang cantik--yang ia lihat sebagai perempuan cantik. Lihat saja perlakuan Hatano kepada Marie, seburuk jamur di dalam keju. Tapi Hatano tidak peduli.

  Lukisan tersebut diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi, lebih lekat.

  Fokus mata Hatano selalu saja tertuju kepada mata si wanita, tidak pernah bosan memandang, Hatano tidak tahu mengapa, padahal di pangkuannya sekarang hanyalah sebuah replika. Lelaki berponi belah tengah itu mencoba berpindah fokus ke rambut hitam si wanita yang digelung dengan cantiknya, ada hiasan semacam bando kain di kepalanya, bando tersebut seperti sepaket dengan gaun dan kipas yang dia pakai. Oh, kuku wanita itu juga dicat warna hijau lumut, tampak selalu terawat dengan baik.

  Batin Hatano berkata, bahwa perempuan ini memang cantik.

  Tapi kipas yang terbentang di depan mukanya begitu kurang ajar, Hatano baru sadar sehabis memaki kipas si perempuan. Untuk sejenak ia merasa bodoh.

  Identitas si wanita tidak pernah ada yang tahu, baik nama, tanggal lahir, apapun soal biodata diri. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu, sampai orang-orang mengira kalau wanita itulah yang sengaja menghapus seluruh informasi pribadi mengenai dirinya, dan menjawab pertanyaan orang-orang dengan jawaban ambigu sehingga orang-orang banyak yang salah tafsir. Mungkin itu juga salah satu dari rencana si wanita untuk memburamkan biografi dirinya, Hatano akui dia cerdas.

  Lukisan ini juga seperti memperlihatkan sebuah potret diri seorang wanita cerdas namun selalu menutupi kebenaran dengan kebohongan.

  Tipe manipulatif, ingin Hatano mengejek tapi segan.

  Lukisan tersebut ia bawa ke dalam kamarnya di lantai dua, apartemen tempat ia tinggal memang memiliki dua tingkat tiap kamar.

  Ia membuka pintu kamar, tak lupa segera menutup kemudian menguncinya. Jaga-jaga kalau Marie pulang dan menghampiri Hatano ke kamar, kalau pintunya dikunci seperti ini, maksimal Marie hanya menggedor-gedor pintu beserta omelan dalam Bahasa Perancis fasih, kemudian menyerah dan turun kembali ke lantai satu. Mudah.

  Lukisan tersebut ia tidurkan ke ranjang. Ia mengambil sebatang paku dan palu, memakukan paku ke dinding dekat meja kerjanya, kemudian menggantung lukisan tersebut agar selalu setiap saat bisa ia lihat.

  Hatano menarik kursi ke dekat meja kerja, memangku dagu dengan tangan, memandangi lukisan tersebut. Tanpa henti. Hatano sendiri bingung mengapa ia tidak bisa berhenti memandang lukisan tersebut, ia ingin sekali menyingkirkan kipas tersebut dari wajah si wanita, tapi ia tahu hanya dapat ia lakukan dalam imajinasi.

  "Kenapa kau secantik ini?"

  Tak sadar, Hatano seratus persen tidak sadar baru mengucapkan kalimat menjijikan. Hatano menampar bibirnya sendiri--sial, ia terlalu terbawa.

  Meski ia berusaha membuang pandangan dari lukisan, tetap saja Hatano selalu mencari kesempatan mencuri-curi pandang. Hatano geram kepada diri sendiri, sadar ditenggelamkan delusi, Hatano memukul pelipis sendiri.

  Mata itu seperti sedang menyampaikan sesuatu.

  Tapi Hatano tidak tahu apa. Hei, lagi pula lukisan ini hanya replika.

  Walaupun replika, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti memandang.

  "SIAL!"

  Meja dipukul kasar, menggulingkan lilin bekas semalam.

  Caci maki tertahan di ujung lidah, Hatano tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya marah-marah ke lukisan. Ia bukan orang gila, tentu? Tentu saja.

  "Sebenarnya kaumau apa? Pandanganmu itu, tidak sadarkah kau sedang membuat siapapun yang melihatmu jadi seperti gila?"

  Tidak dijawab, sekali lagi Hatano merutukki kebodohannya.

  Pintu kamar digedor-gedor tak berperasaan, Hatano terlonjak di tempat.

  "Hatano! Kau dari mana saja? Aku tadi sampai memutari pasar demi mencarimu, kautahu!"

  Datanglah Marie yang memperkeruh suasana hatinya, Hatano menanggapi omelan Marie dengan satu bentakan keras.

  "DIAM!"

  Marie membalas dengan satu gedoran terkeras, kemudian sunyi.

  Lelaki di dalam kamar mengira Marie akan memberi balasan lagi, tapi yang tersaji hanyalah sunyi. Heran, Hatano pun berteriak.

  "Kenapa kau? Cepat sekali menyerah, tidak seperti biasanya."

  Sunyi. Kening Hatano berkerut, ia beranjak dari kursi, berjalan menuju pintu.

  Ia mencoba mengintip dari lubang kunci.

  Pandangannya tidak tembus, dihalangi oleh sesuatu berwarna jernih. Apa itu? Hatano menyipitkan mata, itu kelereng?

  Tidak, itu--mata?

  Spontan Hatano mundur ke belakang, mengucap sumpah serapah dari Bahasa Perancis. Refleks.

  Hatano berteriak, "Demi Tuhan, Marie! Jangan mengagetkanku dengan mengintip lewat lubang kunci!"

  "Apa yang tergantung di dekat meja kerjamu?"

  "Hah?"

  "Tergantung. Meja kerjamu."

  Hatano berbalik badan, ada lukisan, ia kembali berbalik menghadap pintu.

  "Lukisan, kenapa? Aku baru beli di pasar tadi."

  "Lukisan _Erased_?"

  "Tepatnya, replika."

  Diam lagi. Hatano menyipitkan mata, mencoba melihat ke arah lubang kunci. Sial, Marie masih mengintip. Makian _maniak_ tertahan di ujung lidah Hatano.

  "Kenapa?" tanya Hatano lagi.

  "Kau begitu terobsesi kepada lukisan itu, ya."

  Hatano mendecak, "Terus?"

  "Kaumau, besok kita pergi ke Museum _Louvre_? Mungkin bisa memuaskanmu."

  Tawaran itu membuat Hatano mengerjap, agak aneh karena tawaran itu begitu mendadak, tapi daripada membuang kesempatan? Karena ia susah pergi jauh jika Marie saja tidak merestui, Marie sudah seperti kakak merepotkan yang senang mengekangnya. Tapi kali ini Marie yang menawarkan, ia tidak boleh membuang kesempatan.

  "Hee, tumben. Tapi boleh saja,"--Hatano berkacak pinggang seraya menyeringai, sedikit memiringkan kepala--"jam berapa kita berangkat?"

  "Sehabis sarapan esok hari,"--terdengar langkah kaki menjauhi pintu kamarnya, kemudian menuruni tangga--"jangan lupa untuk turun dan makan malam, Hatano."

  Alis Hatano naik sebelah, tapi kemudian ia mengendikkan bahu, tak acuh. Ia kembali berbalik ke meja kerja.

  Ia duduk di kursi, menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan bertopang pada meja, tersenyum kepada lukisan di depan mata.

  "Perempuan itu memang aneh, ya? Sama sepertimu."

  Wanita dalam lukisan hanya menjawab lewat tatapan mata.

 

**oOo**

 

  " _Mon cher_ , aku kaget kau sudah rapi jam segini."

  "Jangan bilang kaulupa dengan janjimu kemarin."

  Marie tertawa, ia memasukkan beberapa batang asparagus ke dalam panci berisi air direbus.

  "Kukira kau masih tidur di kamarmu jadi aku bisa datang ke kamarmu, mengucapkan selamat pagi," kata Marie.

  "Mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan orkestra sendok kayu dan pantat panci, brilian." Hatano menarik kursi makan, duduk di sana, mengambil beberapa keju batang di meja.

  "Bukannya selain itu masih ada yang harus kuucapkan selamat pagi?"

  "Hm? Siapa?"

  "Lukisan di kamarmu," Marie meletakkan sepiring telur rebus, asparagus rebus, dan salad untuk Hatano di meja.

  Kening Hatano berkerut, "Ada apa dengan lukisan itu?"

  "Tidak ada apa-apa," Marie duduk di hadapan Hatano setelah meletakkan sarapannya sendiri, "tak bagus, kan, kalau hanya kau yang kuucapkan 'Selamat Pagi'? Toh aku lihat kau semalam suntuk berbicara dengan lukisan itu."

  Ucapan Marie membuat sendok Hatano berhenti di udara, apakah Marie diam-diam masih mengintipnya lewat lubang kunci?

  Ia melihat Marie menyantap sarapannya seperti biasa, seolah ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Hatano menggeram dalam hati, Marie sebenarnya kenapa? Hanya karena sebuah lukisan.

  "Daripada kau diam saja seperti itu, cepat habiskan sarapanmu kalau kaumau ke museum."

  Interupsi Marie membuat Hatano segera menghabiskan sarapannya, lebih cepat dibanding Marie.

 

 

**oOo**

 

  Museum _Louvre_ tampak indah dengan pintu masuk berbentuk piramida kaca. Hatano dan Marie harus turun ke bawah tanah untuk menginvasi isi museum yang memajang karya-karya seni dunia tersebut. Kalau bisa dikatakan, ini adalah pertama kalinya Hatano menginjakkan kaki di Piramida _Louvre_ , juga seisi-isi museumnya.

  "Ini pertama kalinya untukmu?"

  Lelaki yang sibuk melihat katalog museum sambil berjalan memasuki pintu utama museum itu menoleh, Marie berjalan beriringan dengannya, dengan ekspresi netral.

  Sejak mereka berangkat, atau mungkin sejak kemarin, ekspresi Marie selalu netral, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu tampak ekspresif. Hatano tahu kalau orang Perancis memang ekspresif, seperti Marie, aneh baginya kalau Marie masih bisa bermuka senetral ini bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di museum.

  Apa Marie cemburu dengan lukisan itu?

  Tidak, mana mungkin. Hatano membuang dugaan konyol tersebut, cemburu dengan lukisan itu tidak mungkin. Toh hanya benda mati. Lagi pula ia adalah penggemar seni, sama seperti Marie, seharusnya Marie sendiri paham kalau apa yang ia lakukan semalam semata-mata hanyalah mengagumi lukisan _Erased_.

  Tambah lagi, mereka hanya sebatas rekan dalam pengembangan situs misteri mereka, namun tinggal bersama di satu apartement.

  Satu lagi, lukisan di kamarnya itu hanyalah replika. Ya, Hatano punya tiga bukti kuat, ia percaya diri akan bukti-buktinya. Toh memang benar, kan?

  "Yeah, aku baru sekali ke museum ini," Hatano mengendikkan bahu,"aku hanya melihat gambarannya dari internet."

  "Padahal kau tinggal di Perancis."

  "Terus? Maksudmu semua orang Perancis sudah pasti pernah ke museum ini? Oh, tidak, aku orang Jepang. Benar?" Tanggapan pedas Hatano membuat Marie menyipitkan mata kesal.

  Kedua tangan ia silangkan di belakang kepala, Hatano kembali berucap, "Aku dulu mahasiswa pertukaran dari Jepang ke Marseille, dan di sana aku hanya terbiasa mengunjungi pelabuhan dan katedral di bukit. Setelah lulus, aku memilih menetap di Perancis dan pindah ke Paris. Aku bertemu denganmu di Marseille dan kita sama-sama pindah ke Paris, benar?"

  "Diamlah, Hatano," Marie membuka katalog, melihat peta.

  "Ooh, lalu aku di sini juga hanya mengunjungi pasar, katedral, toko buku, serta kafe dan bistro. Aku tak punya waktu ke museum, dan aku tak terbiasa ke museum."

  "Ya, kau hanya malas."

  Hatano menjentikkan jari, "Tepat."

  Kening Marie berkerut kesal, ia kembali berkata, "Kita akan ke sektor _Denon Wings_ , lantai atas pada _Denon Wings_ itu berisi galeri lukisan."

  "Ooh! Mona Lisa juga ada di sana, kan?"

  "Kita ke sini tujuannya untuk lukisan Erased, kan?"

  "Maksudmu kita ke sini hanya untuk melihat satu lukisan dan karya-karya seni lainnya tidak ikut kita lihat kemudian langsung pulang begitu saja?"

  Marie mendesah frustasi, kenapa anak ini berbicara panjang dan lancar seperti ini seakan sudah diskenariokan? Ia tahu, mungkin ini penyebab karena Hatano adalah penjelajah internet dan juga seorang pemilik akun situs misteri, kemampuan komunikasinya lebih bagus dibandingkan Marie.

  "Terserahmu, yang penting kau sudah melihat langsung lukisan asli _Erased_ , aku memilih melihat patung-patung karya Michelangelo di lantai dasar _Denon Wings_."

  Marie berjalan mendahului Hatano, terkesan ingin meninggalkan Hatano. Hatano menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan kelakukan Marie.

  "Dia kenapa, sih?"

  "Dan kalau kau sudah selesai, temui aku di _Carrousel du Louvre_!" Marie berteriak sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Hatano.

  " _Carrousel du Louvre_?" Hatano mengecek katalog, "Mall bawah tanah? Marie brengsek, aku tidak tahu di sebelah mana tempatnya!" Hatano menggeram kesal, persepsi soal orang Perancis adalah orang baik dan ramah hancur sudah di mata Hatano, Hatano masih memilih kesopanan gadis Jepang dibanding Perancis. Atau mungkin ini hanya kekesalan pribadi Hatano atas Marie? Entahlah, persetan, Hatano memilih untuk cepat-cepat melihat lukisan _Erased_.

  Hatano, dibantu peta dan pengunjung sekitar, berjalan memasuki sektor _Denon Wings_. Ia merasa semakin ia mendekati sektor tujuan, pengunjung semakin padat. Kebanyakan dari mereka menonton lukisan Mona Lisa. Hatano tidak tertarik melihat Mona Lisa.

  Ia sempat bertanya, bahwa Erased diletakkan satu ruangan dengan Mona Lisa.

  Hatano sampai di tujuan, ia melihat dua kubu manusia berkumpul di tempat berbeda. Hatano tidak tahu di sebelah mana _Erased_ , tapi ada perbedaan dari dua kubu itu, yang satu ramai dan yang satu lagi lumayan sepi.

  Yang ramai tentu saja Mona Lisa.

  Hatano menghampiri kubu pengunjung yang sepi itu, sekitar lima orang yang mengitari lukisan tersebut. Ia menyerobot barisan seraya berkata 'permisi' berkali-kali.

  Benar saja apa dugaan Hatano, di depan matanya sudah tersaji lukisan yang selalu membuatnya penasaran, _Erased_.

  Tidak salah dugaannya, _Erased_ yang asli jauh lebih mengagumkan dilihat langsung.

  Keaslian lukisan itu benar-benar nampak, ada sedikit retakan-retakan akibat lukisan tersebut berumur tua, dibingkai dengan bingkai ukiran indah. Tatapan wanita di dalam lukisan itu pun lebih tajam, dan lukisan tersebut memiliki pewarnaan lebih tajam, tampak lebih nyata, dan tampak lebih halus.

  Bisik-bisik di sebelah kuping Hatano berkata, "Apakah pelukis lukisan ini adalah Michelangelo? Michelangelo selalu menciptakan karya seni berbau hitam, sesuai dengan kepribadiannya."

  Michelangelo? Huh, Hatano rasa bukan, cara melukisnya saja sudah terlihat beda dibanding Michelangelo.

  Tangan Hatano bergerak mendekati lukisan, ingin menyentuhnya. Bolehkah? Ia tak peduli pengunjung sekitar melarangnya. Ia ingin merasakan sehalus apa lukisan tersebut, lukisan yang asli.

  Tapi ia berhenti, tangannya mengambang di udara, ia dihentikan oleh sesuatu. Sangat mengganggu, lebih mengganggu dibanding Marie.

 

* * *

 

**tbc.**

* * *

 

 

  * **_Footnote:_**


  1. **_Marseille,_** _adalah sebuah[kota](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kota) di [pesisir](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pesisir) tenggara [Prancis](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prancis). Kota ini merupakan kota berpenduduk terbanyak kedua di Prancis (setelah [Paris](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paris)) dengan jumlah 852.395 jiwa ([2007](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/2007)). Didirikan di pesisir [Laut Tengah](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laut_Tengah) dengan nama _Massalia_ sekitar tahun 600 S.M. oleh [bangsa Yunani](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bangsa_Yunani), Marseille kini merupakan [pelabuhan](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pelabuhan) komersial terbesar di Prancis dan keempat terbesar di [Eropa](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eropa). Secara internasional, kota ini merupakan kota kedua di Prancis yang memiliki banyak perwakilan dari negara lain, yaitu lebih dari tujuh puluh [konsulat](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Konsulat). Marseille adalah ibu kota administratif ( _préfecture de région_ ) _[région](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daftar_region_di_Perancis)_ [Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Provence-Alpes-C%C3%B4te_d%27Azur) dan sekaligus ibu kota administratif ( _préfecture départementale_ ) _[département](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daftar_departemen_di_Perancis)_ [Bouches-du-Rhône](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bouches-du-Rh%C3%B4ne). (Sc: Wikipedia Bahasa Indonesia)_
  2. **_Mon_** _**cher** , artinya 'sayang' untuk laki-laki. Di sini hubungan Hatano dan Marie memang hanya sebatas teman sekamar dan rekan. Di Perancis, yang kutahu kalau sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan bisa tinggal serumah di luar tali pernikahan._
  3. **_Museum_** _**Louvre** , adalah salah satu museum terbesar, museum seni yang paling banyak dikunjungi dan sebuah monumen bersejarah di dunia. Museum Louvre terletak di [Rive Droite](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rive_Droite)[Seine](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seine), [Arondisemen pertama di Paris](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arondisemen_di_Paris), [Perancis](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perancis). Hampir 35.000 benda dari [zaman prasejarah](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prasejarah) hingga abad ke-19 dipamerkan di area seluas 60.600 meter persegi. Museum ini memiliki 8 departemen yaitu Egyptian Antiquities; Near Eastern Antiquities; Greek Etruscan & Roman Antiquities; Islamic Art; Sculpture; Decorative Arts; Paintings. Departemen ini tersebar di tiga sayap bangunan museum yaitu Sully, Richelieu, Denon Wings. Denon Wings-lah tempat Mona Lisa berada dan paling padat pengunjung, masih ada karya-karya hebat lainnya di sayap ini._
  4. **_Rue Mouffetard_** _, adalah salah satu pasar yang paling diminati turis dan pengunjung di Paris. Banyak bistro-bistro didirikan di sana._
  5. _**14.52 franc,** kuhitung berdasarkan kurs Perancis saat ini. Lukisan replika di sini kuhargai 190 ribu, kemudian kubagi. Tapi kurasa aku masih salah menghitung kurs. ^^" Di Perancis memang sudah kebanyakan memakai euro, tapi beberapa masih ada yang memakai franc karena move on ke mata uang baru itu cukup sulit. //eaa_
  6. **_Bonjour_** _, artinya selamat pagi._
  7. **_Monsieur_** _, artinya Tuan._
  8. **_Madame_** _, artinya Nyonya (jika sudah menikah). Tapi obyek wanita di lukisan Erased belum menikah meskipun sudah tak perawan. Nenek tua yang menceritakan sejarah wanita tersebut--dari sudut pandangnya entah memang benar atau tidak--memanggilnya dengan Madame dibanding Mademoiselle karena sejatinya wanita di lukisan itu lebih tua dibanding si Nenek._



**_Semua bahan di atas diambil dari berbagai sumber._ **

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: lanjut apa gak? Kalo tertarik, kulanjut. Kalo gak, kubiarkan aja mendekam di draftku :"))
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta, jadi masih ada beberapa yg perlu diperbaiki. Btw, Erased dan segala sejarahnya itu hanya rekayasaku sendiri, tapi setting tempat memang asli.
> 
> Kuhadiahkan ini untuk salah satu temanku sesama penulis Readers Insert, Aoi Kitahara ^^
> 
> Thanks for Reading.


End file.
